Chasing Her
by hermitsunited5456
Summary: "Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he said, pulling away from the hug when it became too hard for him to bear being so close to her, and yet so far: he was hot on her trail, but still chasing her with no end in sight." Excerpt from Chapter 2. Working on Chapter 6...Thanks for the reviews! If anyone has ideas for chapter 6, please send us them! Currently stumped...
1. Tag

**AN: First attempt at Drose fanfiction...Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own BBC or 'Doctor Who' (although goodness knows we'd like to!)**

Rose giggled happily as she took the Doctor's hand.

"Where to next Rose Tyler?" the Doctor asked, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Well, I was thinking somewhere quiet. I've had enough of this saving the world business for now. It'll be just the two of us, alone. Wouldn't that be nice?" she flirted, looking up at the Doctor, taking in his spiky hair that she loved, the cheeky grin and adorable glasses.  
"Rose Tyler, I would absolutely love that." He smiled.

She looked into his eyes. Seeing if he was playing around, joking, as they did so often. She hoped he was not; she had always wanted to go with the Doctor. Far away where there were no worlds to save, no aliens to defeat. She loved the life of adventure, no doubt, but it had crossed her mind (more than once) that what she really wanted was just the Doctor, with or without the life of adventure. She just wanted him.

Rose giggled joyfully, then tugged the Doctor after her towards the TARDIS. She would never admit it, but she loved the way he always said 'Rose Tyler' instead of just Rose. It made her feel special, the one and only Rose Tyler in the Doctor's life. Meanwhile, the Doctor laughed and couldn't help but stare at her as she programmed the coordinates of a distant world where they would no doubt be spending the rest of the day together, alone, like he had always wanted, but had been too nervous to suggest.

She looked so at home in the TARDIS, so happy among the controls and switches, face bathed in green light, eyes sparkling at him. He wished she would always be like that. No, he wished that he could always keep her by his side, and never fail to make her happy. His bright smile faded and he simply stood and watched her pilot the TARDIS, soaking in her presence. She never failed to make him feel complete. Noticing his intense stare, she looked up from across the control panel. They held each other's gaze for a few seconds. The Doctor broke away to go fix her a cup of tea. Or rather, have the TARDIS do it, as he wanted to keep Rose thinking that he hated everything domestic. In fact he would do anything for her, including settling down, but now was not the time to tell her. Or perhaps he would never tell her, and she would pass out of his life without him ever saying that he loved her. Forcing his thoughts away from this subject, he whistled merrily as the TARDIS made a lovely cup of tea for the lovely young lady he was traveling with.  
The Doctor, busy adding the necessary ingredients to Rose Tyler's tea, didn't notice when she snuck up behind him and attacked him with a giant roar. She soon had him pinned against the counter.

"Just look at him," she thought as she pretended to be a huge, hungry bear. The Doctor jumped in surprise, spilling the tea all over the counter and breaking Rose Tyler's favorite mug. He nearly let out a scream as he realized it was just Rose, up to some silly antics. Although he meant to be mad at her, he couldn't help but let a tiny grin escape as he noticed her laughing uncontrollably. They looked at each other. Noticing the position they were in. Rose didn't care.  
She lost her composure, but only for a second. Rose leant forward and bit his shoulder lightly. "Rooooose, that hurt!" the Doctor whined, rubbing his shoulder, but she gallivanted off with a wide grin, leaving him behind to mop up the spilled tea.

Back in her room, Rose sat on the bed and sighed contentedly, thinking about the Doctor's surprise, and, following that, his impish grin when she had him cornered. Drifting off into a light sleep with these thoughts still circulating her mind, she smiled.  
Rose Tyler had forgotten all about where she had flown them too, and would soon pay for it.  
Meanwhile, the Doctor was seated at the kitchen table, head in hands, cursing himself for letting his guard down.

"You shouldn't have enjoyed that. Now what'll she think?" he said to himself, his more sensible side showing through. There was no doubt that all of his consciousness longed for his Rose , but he couldn't let down his facade of self control in front of her, not yet, and perhaps not ever. The Doctor let out a deep sigh and pushed himself out of his seat, once again chasing after the girl of his dreams.


	2. Movies

The Doctor found Rose conked out on the bed, snoring slightly, looking so innocent, so sweet, and so irresistible that he had to swoop down and give her a soft peck on the cheek. Sighing with relief when she didn't wake up, he backed out of her room quietly, returning to the kitchen to make another cup of tea. Since he had broken her mug, he decided to find another one, but was surprised when the TARDIS could only find one. "Where have those pesky mugs gone to now?" he muttered to himself angrily, deciding that they would have to share (although it wasn't too bothersome). He returned to Rose Tyler's room, gently sitting down on the bed to shake her awake. Rose awoke with a start, fearing for a minute that an intruder had made its way into her room, then relaxing and smiling as she realized it was the Doctor, then blushing, wondering if he could read her mind (which was being fairly naughty at the moment).

"You were apparently more tired than you thought, so I was thinking that we could just sit down, relax, and maybe watch a movie? We can forget about whatever's out there for the moment. Just a bit of...you know, alone time..." he suggested, waiting for her to catch his outburst. Alone time? He cursed his mistake and yet wanted her to pick up on it. He wanted there to be something between them, but he was too nervous to say anything.

"Of course! I'll do alone time with you whenever you like..." she trailed off, smirking up at him. "But...not 'The Lion King' again, please! I've seen that ten times this month already."

"Anything you like, Rose Tyler, anything you like," he whispered, staring at her as she inconspicuously stretched her arms and yawned, meeting his eyes and standing up inches away from him.

The Doctor's pulses increased as he found himself staring into her eyes, which were a mere two inches away. There noses almost brushed, and the Doctor's eyes darted down to her lips. Rose bit her lip, smiling as he pulled her into a warm embrace. "I've been waiting to do that for a while. Never a spare minute when you're saving the world, eh?" the Doctor smiled.

"So, what'll it be? 'Iron Man 3' or 'Into Darkness'? I know we shouldn't watch movies that are coming out in a few years, but you've already seen 'Iron Man 2' and all of the Star Trek ones...they're great. Trust me, I'm the Doctor," he said, pulling away from the hug when it became too hard for him to bear being so close to her, and yet so far: he was hot on her trail, but still chasing her with no end in sight.

"Yes, but Rule Number One is that the Doctor lies," Rose laughed, walking over to the closet to grab a comfy pair of sweats. "Now shoo, unless you want to stay?" She smiled at the confused look on his face. At that, the Doctor skedaddled out of her room.

Dressed in pajamas, Rose sauntered over to the movie room, carrying a bowl of popcorn (and, in the Doctor's mind, looking absolutely adorable). He looked up from the couch where he was sitting and noticed the popcorn. "Oh Rose Tyler, what am I going to do with you? I've already got some popcorn!" he smirked, enjoying the embarrassed look on Rose's face.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? I guess we'll just have to finish both," she said, then, noticing the one cup of tea, exclaimed, "Hey! Where's mine?! Meanie." She sat down on the opposite end of the couch, pretending to pout. It was really just a ruse to get the Doctor to snuggle up to her. He never liked it when she was mad, even when he knew she was joking.

Sure enough, the Doctor scooted nearly into Rose's lap, offering the mug to her. "I'm sorry. When you startled me with that little stunt of yours I...um...accidentally shattered yours? And, well, the TARDIS couldn't find any more? So I thought we could share this one?" he stammered, checking her expression to make sure it was okay.

"Oh, you silly thing. Of course it's fine. Just...sharing DNA, right? Tell me you don't have any special time lord diseases. I mean, that would be a bummer...no more contact, ever," Rose teased, only just refraining herself from kissing that handsome face when it broke into a confused frown.

"But...but...Rose, I love holding hands and snuggling with you! That would be torture!" he nearly sobbed, snuggling even closer to her. She loved it when he...scratch that, she just loved him.

**AN: We would REALLY like reviews before posting the next chapter (at least 3). They give us inspiration to keep writing, and, seeing as this is our first fanfic, we really need to know if you guys like our writing. Thank you to everyone who reviews (in advance, because we know you'll do it!).**


	3. Sleep (Or Not)

**AN: Thank you so much to Clairysage and TenRose4ever for being the first to review! It means a lot to us, and we're positive more will come...right?! Thanks also to a certain guest...yes we mean you Hannah! We would still appreciate more reviews...**

After much debate, the two friends (who could be so much more) settled on 'Iron Man 3' and arranged themselves into a more comfortable position, the Doctor sitting on the couch and Rose lying down with her head in his lap. He let his hand drift down, stroking the hair that fell across her forehead, then coming to rest across her stomach. He could feel her chest rising with each breath, and relished in the security, the unfaltering rhythm, of her breathing. His breathing pattern was slightly irregular due to their closeness, a factor that he didn't even want to think about right now for fear of losing all of his self-control.

"You don't mind this, do you?" the Doctor asked, realizing that Rose would probably think that he was asking if their position was okay, then added, "Watching a movie instead of exploring, I mean."

"Of course I don't, Doctor. Either one, really," she said, gazing up into his old-beyond-measure eyes, which slowly melted under her stare. They were so close, they both longed for each other, but neither would admit it, leaving them with an unsolvable crisis.

"Right then..." he said, trailing off as Rose lifted her hand up to his face, stroking his jaw.

"You look...so relaxed. We should do this more often," she smiled, looking up at his quickly softening face.

"That would be wonderful, Rose Tyler," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Rose sat in stunned silence, touched (and confused) by the Doctor's gesture. She chose to continue watching the movie instead of acknowledging it, waiting for him to say something (or do something).

They ended up watching the rest of the movie in silence, sharing a cup of tea and munching thoughtfully on the popcorn. Rose fell asleep right before the ending credits, so the Doctor finished up hers. She rolled over in her sleep, planting her face in the middle of the Doctor's knees. He laughed quietly at his Rose, then gently pushed her off his lap. He picked her up gingerly, walked over to her room, and placed her on her bed, sitting on the edge of it as she snuggled even closer into her blankets. He couldn't help but think if she was dreaming of him; the way she was gripping her blanket and smothering the pillow gave him a few clues. But was that just his imagination, or did she really feel the same way?

Feeling a bit confused and tired, the Doctor pulled over a chair from the side of the room and placed it next to Rose's bedside table. He sat down, head in hands, and thought about them. How they were now, and what he would like them to be. Little did he know that Rose was indeed dreaming of him, a beautiful dream in which he took her to a deserted beach on some alien planet. They walked alongside the water, holding hands and enjoying each others' company. Suddenly, the Doctor had stopped and swept her up into his arms, like a married couple. She giggled (in the dream and out loud) as he spun her around, coming to rest facing the ocean. "Where to next, Rose Tyler?" he had asked, and she kissed him as a reply. "Nowhere, Doctor. You're staying right here with me for now." It was then that she woke up and found the Doctor, gently snoring, sitting next to her bed in an uncomfortable-looking chair. She leaned over and shook his knee, jumping back when he awoke with a start.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he exclaimed, looking sheepishly at Rose as she glared at him.

"Why are you down there? It must be terribly uncomfortable."

"Oh, I...didn't want to bother you?"

She patted the bed beside her as way of an invitation, which he gladly accepted. Any excuse to be close to Rose Tyler he would take.

The Doctor turned to face Rose, searching her eyes for what he longed for: acceptance, and love. He found both, but wasn't sure if that was just because she was tired, or...nope, she definitely felt the same way. Or was he imagining...

Rose moved closer to him, curling up against his chest and sighing happily. The Doctor's arms immediately went around her, pulling her closer. Even he was surprised by his reaction; that didn't stop him. Rose Tyler was back asleep within seconds, but no more sleep would the Doctor get that night. He lay awake and thought. Thinking was one of his favorite activities, but when he was around Rose Tyler, most thoughts were immediately swept out of his mind. Tonight his thoughts belonged solely to her. Tears began to stream down his face; silent tears of fear, fear of losing his Rose. He then realized that he needed her. He needed her more than sleep, in fact. And he was sure she felt the same way.

**AN: Won't publish chapter 4 until we get at least 2 more reviews! So please review if you want more...we really need your input!**


	4. Interrupted

**AN: Sorry it took a while to update (not that anybody was checking...). These past two chapters have just been me (Lucy) writing because we all just got out of school for summer and have gone our different ways (Julia to EUROPE, Ophena to Santa Cruz, and Grace off to somewhere without internet..wow how unfortunate) so this is a singular voice. Hopefully I will be able to convince them to write more on this story, and if not, I know at least one of them is working on a separate one. Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews...I've never had my work posted before so it's nice to have positive feedback. Even if it's not all true...thanks anyways! And I'm currently writing on an iPad so sorry for the typos and whatnot..stupid autocorrect...**

The Doctor nestled into Rose Tyler's warm neck, forcing himself to stop crying and instead inhaling the scent of the pink and yellow girl. Or rather, _his_ pink and yellow girl. She smelled warm and nice, a mixture of shampoo (minty goodness; oh wait, he wasn't supposed to know that!) and bananas. _Where did that come from? _he wondered silently, realizing that he was rubbing off on her in more ways than one.

OoOoO

Rose Tyler's dream shifted to one where she and the Doctor were cuddled up on her bed, breathing synchronized, her head resting on his chest. She opened her eyes a bit and poked him on the cheek, prompting the dream Doctor to wake up. Rose lifted her head and tilted it towards his, searching his face for the signs she wanted to see, that said it was okay to proceed. Finding those, she leaned towards him and gently kissed him on the lips.

It was then that Rose woke up to find herself in exactly the same position as the dream.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," he whispered, smiling gently, not at all opposed to their closeness. "What a lovely way to wake up."

Rose fell back onto the bed, turning away from the Doctor so he wouldn't see her blush. "Sorry!"

"No, I don't mind. Not at all, not at all," he stammered. Rose smiled although he couldn't see her, pleased with his reaction. "I mean, if that is what you wanted to do, that would be perfectly fine. More than fine. Okay, it would be great. I mean..." he broke off, definitely embarrassed now. Rose shifted herself until she was lying much closer to the Doctor, facing him. "Not good?" He winced at the grin on her face.

"Well Doctor, I would actually beg to differ. Very good. Very good indeed, Mr. Smarty Pants who can't even talk to his best friend without blushing," she teased. "In fact, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...for a while. A very long while."

The Doctor's face positively lit up in comparison to his earlier expression. He'd been thinking that same thing last night, but he couldn't bear to wake Rose just to tell her that. In fact, judging by the clock on Rose's bedside table and his superior time lord senses, he'd been waiting at least six hours to tell her that. Not that he was counting, but exactly six hours, thirty-eight minutes, and seventeen seconds. Now eighteen, nineteen...well, he got the idea.

"Um...well, erm, the thing is...I've been waiting quite a while to tell you something too. But you can go first," he generously offered. Anything for his Rose. He could wait to tell her what had been on his mind all night if what she had to say was what he thought she had to say. But then again, he could be _very_ wrong.

"No...that's okay, you can go first," she said shyly, staring up into his large eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind if you-" his sentence was cut off by a loud banging noise coming from the TARDIS's doors.

"Oh, shoot! Really? Aliens, now?" he grumbled. Normally he'd be okay with this, but he had been about to confess his undying love for Rose Tyler (or she to him). This was unacceptable.

Still dressed in his familiar pinstriped trousers and blue shirt, but lacking shoes, a tie, and a jacket, the Doctor raced to the control room, Rose hot on his heels, looking adorable in her sleep attire (a slightly see-through T-shirt and sweats). Not that anybody was checking.

"Couldn't you at least wait until-" the Doctor practically yelled out the open TARDIS doors, stopping mid sentence, clearly shocked by the sight that lay before him. "Oh."

Two reptilianoid aliens stood outside the door, dressed in armor and carrying unnecessarily large guns (all guns were unnecessary in the Doctor's opinion, unless they were needed to keep Rose Tyler safe). Their surroundings were perhaps even more bizarre. The TARDIS appeared to have landed in the middle of an alien metropolis, complete with 'flying saucers,' alien (haha geddit) skyscrapers of some strange architectural type, and a very colorful population.

"Excuse me sir, if you'd please accompany us this way," the larger of the two creatures said, motioning with his gun to the left. Rose was, to the Doctor's great relief, hidden in the shadows of the TARDIS. The aliens apparently didn't notice her, and he would make sure it stayed that way.

"I'm sorry, but why exactly would I need to do that?" the Doctor asked politely, noting the official-looking crest on the aliens' armor. The creature's voice was emotionless, eerily so.

"You are violating city ordinance number 572382304 by parking your unauthorized vehicle on royal grounds. I'm afraid that you will have to be held for questioning and your vehicle taken into custody for the time being." It was the smaller one that spoke this time, his voice showing the same lack of character.

The Doctor gave a subtle glance back into the TARDIS at Rose Tyler as they led him away, warning her not to follow. The door swung shut of its own accord, leaving the Doctor to the mercy of whatever government this strange planet had to offer and Rose to mope in the TARDIS, angry with the Doctor for leaving her (and in the middle of a discussion!).

The Doctor couldn't help but smile as he noted that he had no shoes, jacket, or tie. _Brilliant_, he thought. _Barefoot on alien ground_. _This ought to be interesting!_

OoOoOoO

**AN: This hasn't been reviewed, read over, edited, or even seen by any other human being but myself before publishing. If you catch any obvious mistakes, please, please, please point them out in a review! Oh, and since I forgot for nearly every chapter...**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own BBC, 'Doctor Who,' Rose Tyler, or the Doctor. Much as I'd love to...but no, unfortunately these are run by some insanely brilliant people who care not for the feelings of innocent fangirls. *Sob***

**AN: Thank you so much to all reviewers/favoriters/followers! When I checked the story today and saw 600+ views and 12 reviews...OH MY GOD I freaked out! Thanks everyone! Also, any ideas for chapter 5? I have no idea what should happen next as of yet...**


	5. Take Me to Your Leader

Rose slammed against the TARDIS doors, screaming his name, but the machine wasn't about to let her Bad Wolf get captured as well. After a good long minute of pounding her fists against the impregnable barricade, Rose slid down to rest on the ground, back pressed against the TARDIS, tears streaming down her face.

"Please! Just let me find him. I don't care if I get caught, I just can't let him stay out there by himself. You know the Doctor, what a bloody idiot." At her last statement she started sobbing. _What if he never comes out? What if he never gets to know how I feel about him? _Rose Tyler thought, overreacting just a bit. _Come on, pull yourself together, mate! It's just...like a parking ticket. Yeah, a parking ticket. _She attempted to reassure herself, but that only brought about more tears. _The bloody idiot's probably having the time of his life._

**Meanwhile...**

"Where are we? I mean, what planet is this?" the Doctor questioned, devoting himself to finding as much as he could about this civilization before being incarcerated in their jail.

The taller reptilianoid coughed. "This is the planet V685 in the Rose system, northwestern quadrant." His voice was gravelly, and he had a strange, distinctly alien accent.

"Oh! My, you are brilliant. I never thought I'd end up here, of all places!" the Doctor exclaimed, clearly excited. The aliens appeared unsure of this newcomer, exchanging glances between themselves and muttering under their breaths. "Now tell me, what year is this? I'm afraid I've just travelled halfway across the universe, you'll have to forgive me. I'm a bit muddled."

The aliens were definitely suspicious now. They had heard legends of such a traveller in a blue box, but thought that they were just that: stories to tell children who wouldn't sleep, threats to the naughty young ones who wouldn't settle down. And yet, here was such a man (if he could be called that), and they had him in their custody.

"*Ahem* It is the year 789345 of Her Majesty's reign," the shorter alien replied. "Um...excuse me, but i that to say that you have, er, travelled in time? As well as space, that is?"

The Doctor beamed at the alien. "Why, that is quite right! And who might you be to have made such a clever deduction?"

He glanced up at the taller alien, who was clearly his superior, and upon receiving a nod from him, proceeded to tell the Doctor his name and rank. "Right, sir. I am Lieutenant Seyar of the Queen's Guard, number 13423. I am serving under Captain Rish, who has accompanied me today. I am looking for a promotion." His last statement, directed towards the captain, sounded hopeful, and a bit like a child begging for attention.

"Well, good luck with that!" the Doctor said sincerely, honestly happy for the lieutenant. "And where might you be taking me, Captain Rish, sir?"

"I would prefer if you addressed me as 'ma'am.'" The Doctor ducked his head, embarrassed by his mistake. "We are not in the habit of informing our prisoners of their destination, sir. And if I may be so rude as to inquire your name, wanderer?"

"Oh, I go by the Doctor. Or John Smith. Sometimes people call me the 'Oncoming Storm.' Or 'get off this planet.' Though strictly speaking, that isn't really a name," he rambled, ending with a wink at Captain Rish, who blushed an odd hue of red, which contrasted starkly with her bright green skin. "But you can call me Doctor. Most of my companions do."

"I assure you, Doctor," she spat out his name with hostility, having quickly recovered from her embarrassment caused by his wink, "that we are not to be considered your 'companions.' I would prefer captors, if indeed you are the man you claim to be. Or should I say, time lord." The Doctor tilted his head, staring intently into Captain Rish's eyes.

"It would do you good to pay more attention to your own bedtime stories, captain. I come in peace," he smirked, clearly pleased to have an excuse for saying that. "Now, take me to your leader. Or wherever it is you're taking me to."

**AN: SOOOO sorry it took so long to update. And this is a short chapter. Please hold your fire *ducks*. Won't publish another one unless we get at least 4 more reviews...and sorry Hannah, they can't all be from you :'(. Please don't hurt me! (This is my stalling tactic. Please take your time on reviewing.) Also if you are into Sherlock I started another story...will be updating that soon too...so sorry. I cannot be sorry enough. I mean, not like any of you are anxiously following this right?! ;) Well here's the (short) fifth chapter. I think there are going to be 3 or 4 more (who knows...). Please don't hurt me!**


End file.
